<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sigh No More by talitha78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900527">Sigh No More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78'>talitha78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amazing Grace (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A vid for the historical drama from 2006, <i>Amazing Grace</i>, starring Benedict Cumberbatch as William Pitt and Ioan Gruffudd as William Wilberforce.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Pitt the Younger/William Wilberforce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sigh No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/gifts">garryowen (dogpoet)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vid originally premiered at VidUKon 2011. Made as a gift for Garryowen.</p>
<p>Original notes: I made this vid as a gift for <a href="https://garryowen.dreamwidth.org/">Garryowen</a>, who is the one who pointed me towards <i>Amazing Grace</i>, and who has written a seriously amazing fic in the fandom: <a href="http://garryowen.dreamwidth.org/69685.html">Through Which I Run</a>, a beautiful story about William Pitt and William Wilberforce and the love that they share. Those of you with some experience of <a href="https://garryowen.dreamwidth.org/">Garryowen</a>'s writing know that it is some of the loveliest prose around, and this story is no exception. If this vid intrigues you at all, I hope you will read the fic and tell  how remarkable it is.</p>
<p>The vid premiered in the <a href="http://www.vidukon.co.uk/home">VIDUKON</a> Premieres show. I was super nervous to be part of an official Premieres show, but everyone was supportive and positive towards me, so. Whew! I feel like I've taken another step towards being a real, grown up vidder. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Sigh No More<br/>
<b>Song Artist:</b> Mumford &amp; Sons<br/>
<b>Fandom:</b> <i>Amazing Grace</i><br/>
<b>Pairing:</b> William Pitt/William Wilberforce<br/>
<b>Summary:</b> A vid for the historical drama from 2006, Amazing Grace, starring Benedict Cumberbatch as William Pitt and Ioan Gruffudd as William Wilberforce.</p>
<p><a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/feriobcbmr.wmv"> Sigh No More, 56MB WMV file</a><br/>
<a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/bvbkjezzgb.avi"> Sigh No More, 28MB avi file</a><br/>
Click to download.</p>
<p><b>Streaming:<br/></b>
 <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqDmmV-jBcA">Sigh No More on <b>YouTube</b></a>.<br/>
<iframe></iframe></p>
<p>Original vid post can be found on <a href="http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/213590.html"> Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>